The Guide to Writing the Perfect Zelda Fanfic
by Deina Youree Sage Astustiburi
Summary: I think the title explains it! )


I made this because I was kinda bored. but it may help you if you are a first time Zelda fanfic writer!!!!  
  
.....................................................................................  
  
How to Make the Perfect Zelda Fan Fic  
  
.....................................................................................  
  
This is a little thing I wanted to write up, since thre are so many crappy Zelda stories out there. This MAY help you on writing a good fanfic!!! You can also use this for a guideline to other things (Resident Evil, Lizzie McGuire, The Black Stallion, etc)  
  
......................................................................  
  
Parts of a Story and How to Make it Intresting!!!  
  
......................................................................  
  
Title: The title should be intresting. What I try to do is make it follow the genre. Like my Unknown Love story, with romance with Tetra and Link. I made it follow the Romance genre, since it was the primary genre. If you can't think of a title that goes along with the genre, make the title sound intresting! Like my 'The Wind Waker Legend Continues' story. If there is a Wind Waker fan out there somewhere, they'll know that it's a WW story and they will read it! Some people put what Zelda game in the seris it belonged too ( like MM, Oot, ALLTP) in the summary, and that helps too.  
  
Genre: Now, this is the basic theme of the story. Like if its a Malink story, that means there will be romance between Malon and Link, so it would be a romance story. If it's making fun of the Zelda seris, then it would be a Parody. Get the picture? Luckily for us, Fan Fiction lets us put in a secondary genre. So it could be a romance and an action/adventure as well, if your story had action in it. You will get the hang of it once you go it.  
  
Language: Duh. It's the language of the story! If you can write 2 diffrent languages, thats great!!! Then you can translate your stories!!!  
  
Rating: Now, ALOT of people mess up here. Putting your story in the right rating is VERY important. It your story is going to have crude humor or sex or something like that in it, it goes in R. Maybe you put your story in the G section with sexual scene's in it! We don't want seven year olds to be reading THAT! So, think about the rating for a minute, and put it in the right censor before someone learns something they don't wanna learn. Now, if your story is NC-17, you should put that in the summary, just to give the readers a head's up. You usually put those storys in the R section.  
  
Summary: TONS of people give away the plot here! The readers don't want to know the story from the summary! they want to read the story from the....story. So, here's an example for a Komali X Medli fic:  
  
'Since helping Link with his quest, Komali and Medli start to spend time together. Will they fall in love, or will a certain someone tear them apart?'  
  
Does that give away the plot? No, it doesn't. Just give little teasers so people will want to read your story. If you have a good summary, you'll have fans before you know it!!!  
  
Chapters: The number one thing with chapters is that the title of the chapter should match up with what could happen inthe story. Like if someone isn't going to be seeing someone for a year or so, and there is a party to say goodbye, make the chapter called 'The Goodbye Party' or something that tutes your horn.   
  
Cliff-hangers: Now this is what keeps your readers coming back for more!!! Here's an example of a cliff-hanger for you:  
  
'Aryll ran away from the Moblin as fast as she could. She reached a dead end. Whipping around, she saw the Moblin approch her, about to smack her in the head unconsious. She worked up the courgage and jumped of the cliff, plummeting into the Great Sea..........'  
  
Now people will be wondering what will happen to Aryll, right? That's when people will be begging you in the reviews to continue!!! Leave a cliff-hanger here and there, and all the more fans will be coming in!!  
  
Reviews: Now this is the best part from writing stories.....getting feedback and opinions from other people!!! Your first positive review you may be throwing parties you're so happy. I know that I couldn't stop smiling when I got my first review on my first story, which was Unknown Love. But if you get a negative review about how you suck and that you should never write again and bringing you down by saying things that do not even relate to the story, those people are immature and shouldn't even be on Fan Fiction. Negative reviews with constructive critisim are the ones that really help out on your storys. Like if one person thinks that you have too many speling mistakes and it needs more description, you could work on your spelling mistakes and add more descripting words to the story. If one person says that the story was hard to understand, you could try to make your story more clear. In doing this, you make the person giving you advice in the review happy, and also makes it nore enjoyable to read your storys for the fans that you already have.   
  
.....................................................................  
  
Tips and Tricks of the Trade  
  
.....................................................................  
  
Putting Peoples Ideas Into Your Story: Putting peoples idea's into your story is a very good thing if you have writers block. This can make people feel somewhat important, and they will read and review more. =D  
  
--This section will be updated--  
  
.....................................................  
  
What To Watch Out For  
  
.....................................................  
  
Writer's Block: This is the worst thing that can happen to a writer. Writers block is when you cannot think of anymore ideas for your story. This is very sucky if you have a story that is progressing well and has tons of fans and positive reviews.  
  
Rarely Updating: Putting in a little suspense inbetween chapters is a good thing, but not too much. By not updating for a month or two, people may forget about your story, and you will have to start your fanbase all over again!!! And that is somewhat hard.   
  
...........................................................  
  
I am hoping that this guide was helpful to you and that it helped you write your fanfic!!!  
  
Dj SpRiTe 


End file.
